finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Archylte Steppe
running through the Archylte Steppe, with Cocoon floating on the horizon.]] The Archylte Steppe (アルカキルティ大平原, Arukakiruti-daiheigen) is a location on Gran Pulse in Final Fantasy XIII. It is a massive open area where most of Pulse's wildlife roam, and is the only place in the game where you can ride wild Chocobos. The area links Vallis Media, the Faultwarrens, and Mah'habara. Datalog These great plains cover a vast expanse of Gran Pulse. With an unobstructed view clear to the horizon, creatures can easily spot intruders into their territory. Perhaps this explains why so many beasts of the steppe are merciless predators — victors of the unending struggle for survival. Story After departing the Vallis Media, the party finds themselves here and come across a Cie'th Stone. Vanille explains their purpose, and the party accepts their first mission. After completing another mission, they head for the Mah'habara Subterra in hopes of finding Oerba, Vanille and Fang's home. Grinding Spot The Archylte Steppe has a good grinding spot on the northern expanse near the passage to Mah'habara Subterra. A Behemoth King and Megistotherian are constantly fighting down the path from the Save Station and all the player needs to do to get the pair to respawn is to backtrack a little and come back. The pair gives an automatic preemptive every time and rewards the player with 6,600 CP after each battle, 13,200 with the Growth Egg accessory. An easy strategy is to instantly stagger the Behemoth King and then juggle it with a Commando's Launch skill, so it will not be able to replenish its HP. Zones *Western Benchland *Central Expanse *Northern Antrepass *Eastern Tors *Northern Highplain *Arid Strath *Southern Funnelway *The Font of Namva *Aggra's Trough *Aggra's Pasture *The Haerii Oldroad *The Haerii Archaeopolis *Way of the Ancients Treasure Enemy Formations Central Expanse *Behemoth King *Gorgonopsid *Behemoth King, Gorgonopsid x3 *Gorgonopsid x2 *Gorgonopsid x4 *Gorgonopsid x3 *Flanx4 *Flan x2 *Flan x3 *Dire Flan, Flan x2 *Adamantoise *Adamanchelid *Navidon, Gorgonopsid x2 *Rangda x4 *Goblin x3 *Gorgonopsid x2, Goblin x2 *Cactuar *Shaolong Gui (after missions 56-62) *Long Gui (after missions 56-62) Eastern Tors *Navidon *Navidon x2 *Navidon, Rangda x3 *Navidon x2, Rangda x3 *Megistotherian, Gorgonopsid x3 *Adamantortoise, Gorgonopsid x2 *Amphisbaena *Adamantortoise *Adamanchelid *Cactuar *Shoalong Gui (after missions 56-62) *Long Gui (after missions 56-62) Northern Highplain *Amphisbaena *Adamanchelid *Gorganopsid x4 *Megistotherian, Gorgonopsid x4 *Behemoth King, Gorgonopsid x4 *Behemoth King *Behemoth King x2 *Behemoth King, Megistotherian *Cactuar Western Benchlands *Amphisbaena *Gorganopsid x4 *Megistotherian, Gorgonopsid x3 *Rangda x3 *Leyak *Rangda x2, Leyak *Rangda, Leyak x4 *Rangda x3, Leyak x2 *Goblin x4 *Cactuar Arid Strath *Dire Flan *Dire Flan x2 The Font of Namva *Sahagin x2 *Sahagin x3, Orobon *Sahagin x3 *Sahagin x5 *Orobon Aggra's Pasture *Ochu, Microchu x5 *Triffid *Triffid x2 *Triffid x3 *Cactuar The Haerii Oldroad *Goblin x4 The Haerii Archaeopolis *Goblin Chieftain, Goblin x3 *Goblin x4 *Strigoi, Pijavica x2 *Pijavica *Strigoi *Strigoi x3 *Pijavica x2 *Seeker x4 *Strigoi, Seeker x3 *Cactuar Music Archylte Steppe has its own eponymous theme as a background theme. "Pulse de Chocobo" also plays exclusively in this area, since Chocobos can only be ridden here. Gallery Trivia *The Archylte Steppe is a single-loading map, this means it only loads once per visit, or only when the player leaves the map or saves then loads that file. *It also looks like the Calm Lands from Final Fantasy X - both have vast plains and are surrounded by valleys and mountains. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations Category:Location stubs